


My Lover's Got Humor

by crybb8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybb8/pseuds/crybb8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is on the search for his own Padme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in Common

“Master Snoke, I have come to you because I fear that Kylo Ren has become distracted. He searches for a companion now after the loss of Starkiller,” General Hux was in distress and felt that he could only turn to Snoke now. The Master contemplated his response, “He searches for validation in another.”

“He is searching for his Padme, Master. His obsession-

“Silence,” Snoke quieted the General, “The loss of Starkiller has been a detrimental blow to Kylo Ren’s ego. However, I trust his judgement. A woman could bring the balance that Ren needs at a time like this.”

General Hux wanted to protest and Snoke could sense this. He waited for the General’s response.

“Yes, sir.”   
“You are dismissed.”

 

General Hux was annoyed that Snoke had agreed to allow Kylo Ren indulge in this fantasy of finding a woman. As far as Hux was concerned women were dreamy fragile little things that had no business being involved in politics or the mechanics of war. There were exceptions, of course, Captain Phasma being one of them. 

 

The General felt that Kylo Ren was searching for a partner that would rule side by side with him. Hux also felt like he was blindly grasping into the dark. Kylo Ren was still battling the light within him and the softness of a woman would only confuse him further. Also, how would they go about finding a suitable mate for Kylo Ren? A girl couldn't just be plucked from the street and presented to Ren, he'd throw a fit. Kylo Ren was thoroughly convinced that he would know this girl when he saw her. Hux wanted to intervene. He hoped that the knight would be able to compromise, but Kylo Ren was terrible at compromise.

 

Kylo Ren had spoken of a girl, one he had known long before he had become Kylo Ren. A childhood friend. General Hux knew she was the one that Ren had been searching for after the unfortunate loss of Starkiller. 

 

_ Lantha Corrand _ .

 

Corrand was a familiar name to Hux, there had been a senator Rix Corrand who had declared his allegiance to the First Order over a year ago. Subsequently, Senator Corrand had been assassinated by someone close to him only a few months ago. Surely Lantha was not related to that ill-fated senator. Hux had hoped that Ren could be swayed away from the pursuit of Lantha, but Snoke had given his ok and Ren would take full advantage of that. Hux was not looking forward to this not at all.

 

“I am certain you have heard from Snoke,” Hux greeted the Knight of Ren.

“That you tattled on me, yes.”

Hux didn’t respond to Ren’s little quip instead asking him a question in a mocking tone, “Have you found the girl your heart so desires.”

“ _ Lantha _ .”   
“Yes, Ms. Corrand,” Hux sneered, “Where is she?”   
“Hiding, somewhere in the Outer Rim,” Ren didn’t look up from his datapad.   
“Now why is she in hiding?”

“She killed her father.”   
“Well, at least, you two have that in common.”   
“What was that?”   
“You heard me.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Lantha Corrand had murdered her father, not in the way that Kylo Ren had killed Han Solo nor with the same reasoning. Her father Rix and her mother Elle had long been friends with Leia Organa and had believed in her cause. When Lantha’s mother died, Rix had lost sight of Leia’s message and grief consumed him. Rix’s grief gave way to anger which gave way to hate and the First Order took full advantage of this. Rix quickly became a mouthpiece for the First Order within the Senate. Lantha was mortified at what her father had quickly become and felt she had no other choice.

 

The night had played over and over in head for months now.   
_ Rix had been getting ready for bed when Lantha had come into his room to say goodnight. _

_ “Papa,” she knocked at his door.  _

_ He beamed at his pride and joy, “Come in my dear.” _ _  
_ _ She went to hug him, “I am sorry.” _

_ Rix looked as his daughter confused, “For what?” _ _  
_ _ “I know I have been difficult these past few months, it’s all been such a huge adjustment. But I know now that it is for the best,” she pulled away from him to smile softly. He kissed her forehead, “I understand, you have been through a lot these past few months. I am so happy to hear that you finally see my way.” _

 

_ He hugged her close once more and she gripped the small blaster pistol in her robe pocket. _

_ She clamped her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her cheek, “I am sorry father,” and with that, she pulled the trigger. He stumbled back holding his chest. Lantha’s shot had been aimed up at an awkward angle and the blaster bolt had nicked her father’s heart on the way in. She had fatally wounded him but not instantly killed him. _

 

_ “My child, what have you done,” Rix gasped. _

_ “I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “But it had to be done.” _

 

Lantha had fled before she could see her father take his dying breath. She had nightmares about it often. Mostly it was just reliving the moment, but sometimes a black hooded figure would rip its way through her father’s chest and extend a gnarled hand to her.   
“Join me, child, join the dark,” it would whisper and cackle as it grew in stature. A pallid face with milky sinister eyes would stare down at her from underneath its hood.

“I am your Master now.”

The dreams had only intensified as the First Order grew and expanded its empire. 

 

Lantha had run to the Outer Rim in hopes of finding obscurity and refuge. Luckily a female drug lord by the name of Tenga Thif had taken pity on the girl and taken her in. Thif allowed Lantha to keep track of those who owed her money. Doing the books for an Outer Rim drug lord had provided Lantha with a menial yet busy job. Which at this time is what she needed.

Thif ran a fake shop front in a crowded bazaar as a guise for her drug operation and often had Lantha play shop keep to attract customers. The fact that “sex sells” was not lost on Thif and she’d pay Lantha a bit more if she wore a deep cut top. The girl didn’t refuse.

 

Thif was a tiny spitfire of a woman with bright orange wiry hair that formed a large halo around her head. She smoked, cussed, and drank avidly. Lantha found the hard woman hilarious and surprisingly dependable.

 

“Lan, all I’m saying is wear that blue wrap top with the lace more often. The amount of tit you show is proportionate to how many new customers I get.” 

Lantha rolled her eyes as she distractedly dusted, “I know Thif.” Then she laughed at the ridiculousness of her situation. 

 

_ I murdered my father and then became a bookkeeper for a drug lord, really moving up Lantha _ , she thought to herself.


	2. Nightmares and Captives

_ She looked over her father’s dead body in horror as the black-clad figure clawed its way out of his chest. _

_ “Soon,” it hissed. “Soon, you will join me.” _

_ Lantha was frozen in place as the milky eyes drilled into her, the creature’s deformed face twisting into a wicked smile. Its hands gripped her shoulders as its face moved closer to hers curling in upon itself. The face began to straighten and eyes darken. The full lips and dark curls of a boy she had once known appeared in front of her. _

_ “Lantha,” he whispered as his lips touched hers. _

_ She recoiled from the kiss, terrified. _

_ “Ben,” she gasped. _

_ He towered over her, in all black. No longer the boy she had known as a child but a man. His eyes fierce and bright, a dark flame flickered behind them. _

_ “Soon,” he repeated. _

 

Lantha’s eyes shot open and she quickly flung herself out of bed and into her bathroom. A sob broke from her chest before she could even turn the faucet on. The panic swelled in her chest and she slid down the wall trying to calm herself. She shivered and was torn between retching into the toilet or smashing her head against it. She rested her head on the cold tile of the floor and breathed instead.

 

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale……. _

 

She laid there for a few minutes trying to gather herself. This had been the worst dream yet, why had she seen Ben Solo?

 

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself as she sat up. “I am not equipped to handle this.”

She wandered out of the bathroom and into her kitchen, she gulped down a glass of water and then another. The clock on the oven blinked 6:30 at her. 

 

“D4,” Lantha called to her droid, it whirred awake, as she pinned a note for Thif.

_ Not feeling well this morning, will have to miss work. _

_ ~L _

“Take this to Tenga Thif, please, be quick.”

D4 gave her a sarcastic salute as she opened the door for him and he rolled off. She waited patiently for D4 to return. The droid was back within twenty minutes with a response from Thif.

_ Feel better sweet girl. First Order is coming. Stay home and be safe.  _

_ Tenga _ .

 

Lantha stared at the note with a sense of dread. She peeked out of her window to look down on the usually busy street and it was empty. 

“I guess everyone got the memo that the First Order was coming D4,” Lantha stated as she went to put her blackout curtains up. D4 chirped at her in agreement. Lantha checked her little fridge and there was nothing to eat and then checked her pantry. She had potatoes, rice, and a few bread rations.

 

_ Well, I won’t starve _ , she thought as she sipped her coffee. The rest of the morning was spent looking through her window occasionally to see if the city had come to life. Maybe a stray dog would skitter past, but no people. She stayed in the back of the apartment away from the windows and tried to entertain herself. D4 was absolutely no help, he resigned himself to his charging station and stayed put as if he knew what was coming.

 

“I’m going out,” she exclaimed to D4 who let out a perplexed trill. 

“It’s been six hours and nothing, I’ll just walk down the street and come right back,” she reassured the droid as she wrapped a cloak around herself and then a scarf around her head to mask her identity. If D4 had eyes to roll he would have. Lantha tucked a blaster pistol into her cloak and then strapped a small blade to her thigh hiding it under her skirt.

“I’ll be back soon I promise if I don’t come back go back to Thif, ok?”

She kissed the droid on the head and was out the door and down the stairs into the street.

 

Lantha crept up the street towards the main square and looked around. She spotted two stormtroopers and quickly slipped down an alleyway out of sight. She took a few odd turns just in case she had been followed as she headed towards the main bazaar. Lantha looked up to see the large triangular looking ship up in the sky. Her scarf muffled her gasp.

 

It was fucking huge!

 

She peered around again, keeping close to the shadows as she saw the bazaar teeming with Stormtroopers and other First Order personnel. Two very tall men in black caught her eye and curiosity got the best of her. Lantha wanted a closer look even though her better judgement told her to head back home. One stood unhooded, he was redheaded and rather smug looking. The second man was even taller than the first and his hood was up. Given the width of his shoulders, she assumed it was he. The two men were speaking to each other rather tersely from what Lantha could tell.

 

A blaster bolt zoomed from behind her as a stormtrooper yelled “Halt!” Breaking her from the poor inspection of the two men before her. The two men she had been stalking quickly turned to look at the offending stormtrooper and herself. Lantha fired back at the stormtrooper and quickly ducked into a side street.

“Get her,” someone yelled from far off, probably the redhead.

“Ugh fuck,” she muttered to herself as she shimmied up the side of a stall. If she could get up into the canvas canopy and hide she’d be ok.

 

Another blaster bolt whizzed past her and up into the canopy, she didn’t have the time to inspect the large hole now glaring through the stained canvas above her. Lantha turned and hit the stormtrooper square in the face with a blaster bolt of her own sending him flying back. She climbed to a safe spot with surer footing and began to run across the top of stalls.

“There she is!”

More blaster bolts, this time, coming from all directions. Change of plans, if she could make it over the far wall of the bazaar she might be ok. She wasn’t sure of anything as her adrenaline pushed her forward. Lantha slid down a pole and behind the stall, she had been on top of, now faced with an empty row of stalls she ran. Lantha turned a corner and crawled into a stall hiding under the front shelf away from any prying eyes. She sighed softly as she heard the sounds of stormtroopers quiet. If she was smart and patient she would sit still and wait it out.

 

The sound of careful footfall tore her from her thoughts and she stilled. Her heartbeat was overwhelmingly loud and she swore whoever was walking close would be able to hear it. The same panic she had felt earlier that morning swelled in her chest and she found it hard to swallow. Her eyes pricked with tears. The footsteps stopped in front of the stall and her heart sank as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She kept her hands clamped over her mouth hoping to make herself void of any noise.

 

_ Fuck this is it _ , she thought. 

 

“I can feel you here,” came the distorted voice. The hairs on the back of Lantha’s neck stood up and she shivered. 

“Come out and I will spare you.”

She couldn’t move having been frozen with fear in her hiding spot.

“Ok,” came her weak reply.

“Now!”

 

Her hands came first to show that she was unarmed as she slipped out from under the front of the stall. When her eyes landed on the masked figure the same horrific feeling she had in her nightmare clawed up her throat.

“ _ Soon _ ,” whispered through her head. Soon was very soon, soon was right fucking now. Lantha took in the tall black figure. He stared back at her through his mask, she could feel his eyes, if he had any, running over her.

 

“Come.”

  
By no choice of her own, her legs mechanically walked towards the menacing figure. She stopped in front of him and she was frozen in place. If she had had complete control of her body and the situation she would have been long gone. The man slipped his hood back and she cringed ready to leap out of his skin. He went to take his helmet off and she clamped her eyes shut expecting to see the twisted and gnarled face of the creature from her nightmare.

 

“Lantha Corrand,” he spoke now without the voice modulator. Lantha’s eyes fluttered open at the almost familiar voice. The tears came back to her eyes as she took in his lightly freckled face, the straight nose, and full lips. His unmistakable black curls framed his face in an almost perfect way. Her chest ached as she recognized his dark flickering eyes.

 

“Ben,” she choked out, ready to rise to hysterics.

 

“Ben is dead,” he stated, looking at her with a small amount of pity. 

 

She choked out a sob as hot tears stung her eyes, “No.”

  
“I am Kylo Ren.”


End file.
